Fault in our eyes
by Java60072
Summary: I was born on the ground after the ark landed 16 years ago. My parents has told me that the ark could be dangerous. After my mom died I ran away when I was 11 and lived on my own since then. I took care of myself. I was told the Ark took our freedom but the 13 towns (Colonies) lied to me so I must fend for myself. And become part of the Ark town. My name is Lara Grace Blake.
1. Chapter 1 Pilot

I was born on the ground after the ark landed 16 years ago. My parents has told me that the ark could be dangerous. After my mom died I ran away when I was 11 and lived on my own since then. I took care of myself. I was told the Ark took our freedom but the 13 towns (Colonies) lied to me so I must fend for myself. And I must become part of the Ark town. My name is Lara Grace Garcia.

I was named after my mother Athena Grace Garcia. I was raised in Mt. Weather. The whol place admired me really. I had my fathers hair and my mothers well face. The violet eyes with a hint of aqua and the perfect princess face. I was a happy kid really until my mother passed away when I was 5. My father went crazy and I guess I reminded him to much of her. He shut me out and never looked at me. On my 11th Birthday my present was running away. Yes you normally want to have a great gift and want you father to look at you but for me that will never happen.

I have lived on my own for 5 years and along the way I have made a friend with a white and golden horse and a midnight blue Jaguar. "What's wrong Ocean." I ask the oversized cat as I scratch it behind it's ear. A twig snaps I flips the person who is behind me over and I put my knife to his neck. "Lincoln I could have killed you!" I say as I help him to his feet. "I know and you are getting better to defend your self." He gives me a pat on my shoulder. "Aunt Octavia wants you to come inside for dinner." He sighs. "Fine but only if Ocean can come too." The cat's head shot up at the sound of it's name. "Fine but no feeding her any food at the table." He tells me. "Deal." I call the cat inside and it comes and sits next to me.

"Aunty I was wondering does My dad Aka your brother ever want to see me again?" I ask. "Honey my brother is a pain in the ass but he might have noticed you were gone." She explains. "Or might have not, If he did he would've come looking for me by now I just want to see him and let him know that I am here for him." I spit out. "Lara Grace Garcia! you do not say that in this house." Damn I pissed her off. "I'm going to bed." I put my plate on the ground and Ocean devours it.

I live 5 miles from Mt. Weather and it is very easy to get inside. I grab my horse Goldie and take the trail to Mt. Weather. I hop off and head up to the front door. All I really need to do is knock. "Lara it's so good to see you." Great now I have the Chancellor on my ass. "Hi I came to see my father." I say. "Go ahead and your cat can come as well." Huh I thought I would be going through hell since I ran away. I walk down the hallway to room 519. I knock on the door and wait. A woman comes to the door and answers. "Can I help you?" she asks. "Yeah i'm here to see my dad." I point to the man behind her. "Oh and Hello Clarke." I say.

She tells me to come in and I walk over to where the man is sitting. Wow he is looking a lot better I thought he would still look like shit. not that I ever thought of that.

"Hello dad it's me Lara." come in with Ocean sticking by my side. father gets up to come hit me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you want your throat to be ripped out." I warn him. "Lara Grace Garcia how dare you run away from me." He raises his voice.

I stare at him in shock. "Well maybe if you weren't being an ass and shut me out I would still be living with you!" I shout from the top of my lungs. The shock on his face makes him open up his eyes to see what he had done. "Lara please i'm sorry." He gets up to pull me into a hug. "No! maybe I was lucky to run away you just missed 11 years of me growing up." I start in cry. I stormed out of the house and took off running. I jumped on the horse and rode home.

I snuck inside the cave but Lincoln stopped me first. "you went to see him didn't you." He looks at me. I nod my head slowly. "I'm going to Ark town to see my grandmother tomorrow." I whisper so he can hear it. "Lara The ark took away all of our freedom." I stare at him in horror. "They couldn't they don't even know where the other 5 colonies are." I point out. He gets up and walks over and pulls me into a hug. This can't be real. I lost my parents and my life and now my freedom. I just want to wake up to my mom and dad giving me a kiss on the head and still have the freedom.

Why does life have to suck so much? Why was I even born? Why did our kind even come down in the first place? All of these will be answered tomorrow when I go to visit. But for now I need to get ready to be ready. This life puts me to the test to see if I can really survive a 2 week adventure. If I need to fight let there be a fight. If I need to help then let me help. I i'm going to die No way in hell I will give up a fight.

This is just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2 A new world

A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter! this is when the Ark had more people but they were in different parts of space so enjoy.

Chapter 2: Long day of training and preparing.

"Oh come on Lincoln Aunty will never know you snuck out to go back to the old 100 camp!" I giggle. Ocean comes up beside me and nods her head. "See even Ocean wants to go!" I begg well not really begg I state. "Fine you have three hours." Lincoln looks depressed. "YES, I mean Okay three hours sounds like a deal." I put Lincoln's facial expression on.

We ride over to the camp the wall comes into view. "Damn this place looks like it went through hell and looks like shit." I say in a Matter-Of-Factly tone. "Yeah well this is where the war broke out and a lot of people died, This would make a good thing to talk about for history." Lincoln pushes me along. Ocean growls at the corner of camp a place that has no sun shining in that general direction. Okay people really need to stop trying to sneak up on me because HELLO I HAVE A JAGUAR WITH ME!

I march over to where Ocean was growling. Oh My God I thought she was dead. Over in the corner is a woman that looks just like me. "Mom?" I walk over to her. My father told me she was dead after I got home from school.

"Lara! oh my god you look just like me how old are you 19?" She is covered in blood. "Mom who did this to you and the Ark town took our freedom away and i'm 16." I explain. "Oh honey they didn't take that away the other grounders did." I stare at her in shock.

I turn around to look at Lincoln. "You lied to me how could you do this to me!" I start to yell. "They want to kill you! okay the grounders want to kill you." He looks down at stares at the ground. I start to run around camp looking for new clothes hoping that this place will have some. I search the metal box and found tan skinny jeans and a greyish blue tank top. I tie my brown hair back not noticing that two little hand fulls of hair fall to the side of my face on each side.

I walk back outside to meet up with my mom. "Wow Lara you look different." She gestures to my whole body. "What it's a new look, You don't like it?" I ask. I get a happy nod out of her. "We have a problem the Ark isn't done coming down and I need Lara to go find the drop-ship." She looks at me with a worried look on her face. "When are they landing?" A loud boom hit the forest floor not to far from here. Well that answers my question.

I grab Ocean and Goldie and take off towards the drop-ship landing site. I hop off the horse and walk over to where the door would be. I may not look like one but I am a mechanic I built radios all the time when I was a kid. Ocean sits by my side and the door opens. Gasps come from the ship. A young girl that look like Aunty walks out.

"We're Back Bitches!" Really can you not see a girl standing here with your predator at the moment? A tall man walks out and looks at me. Wow he is cute. He makes his way over to me. "What is your guy's names." he looks from me to Ocean. "I'm Lara and this is my Jaguar Ocean." Ocean gets down in a playful crouch.

"I'm Bellamy and this is my little sis Octavia." The young girl looks at me head to toe.

"I have an Auntie that is named Octavia as well." I whisper. I feel heat start in my chest and rise up. please don't see it, please don't see it, please don't see it. Aww man i'm screwed. "Let me guess you are a girl that fights and takes care of her family her dad never really knew her and she ran away." Oh my god he is like a stalker.

"And let me guess, You are a man that sleeps with woman 'Brunettes' you came down here to protect you sister and you think this place has no life oh and you are a stuck up and an ass as well as a dick!" I smile. "Well you are spot on but you forgot something, I'm also really cute." He looks at my blushing cheeks. "Yeah well you guys better start camp here you are away from danger and you shouldn't go toward Mt. Weather." I warn him.

"Oh my god it's a kitty!" Octavia shouts. "I wouldn't she will kill you, she isn't a pet she is a guard to me okay so I insist you don't mess with her to much." I give her the hint to stop teasing her. "Well I need to go and…." I start to say something but I lost what I was going to say. I look at the drop-ship and climb it. "May I ask who is your dad anyway?" Bellamy hollars. "Marcus Kane." I regret saying that name. "Oh? Well anyway Lara you remind me of a girl that I met." He looks at me as I reach the top of the drop-ship.

I look down to see both brother and sister looking up at me. "Panels are fried you can't contact Ark town and by the way I don't plan on sleeping with you." I flip off the drop-ship right in the middle of a fight. "Do me a favor buddy and make it a fair fight for this poor kid okay?" I ask. "Okay you're cute." He scanned my body. I gaged out loud. "Look just because I have good looks and I could kick your ass doesn't mean I'm open for whatever the hell you want." I say as I walk away flipping him off.

"Wait I would like to see you try to kick my ass." He shouts out. The whole camp stars to do the 'ohhhhh' thing. "Really you want to fight someone who had been down here for 16 years?" I ask. The camp gets quiet. "Sure why not you're just a lost little girl who can't protect herself." he starts to taunt me.

I walk over and get in his face. "Bring it on." I step back a few steps. "Does anyone have a bandanna?" Some kid brings me one and I tie it around my eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" The boy i'm about to fight asks. "It's called blind fighting by the way i'm Lara." I stand there. "Murphy and are you sure I mean I can kill you." He sounds scared. "Thought you wanted me to kick your ass what are you scared of the little lost girl?" I taunt him back.

He comes running at me I grab his arm and flip him over me. I pull off the blindfold and smile. "Game on" he glares at me. I look over to see Bellamy staring at me in Awe. I walk over to offer Murphy a hand to help him up. He grabs it and stands up. I put one finger up signaling that he need to wait a second. I take off my tank top and all I have on is a sports bra.

"Come here boy come here." I make it sound like I am calling a puppy. Dude he looks pissed. He comes running at me and his fist make contact with my jaw but I kick him to the ground. I turn to walk away but he decides to pull a knife on me. "Murphy wait make it a fair fight." Bellamy tosses a knife on the ground. "I don't think you want to do that last time I had a knife I killed someone with it." I look at him. He shrugs it off and crosses his arms over his chest to wait for the show to go on.

He comes to stab me I grab his arm and twist is punch him in the gut and before I can finish the knife that was on the ground slashed my face. I land a few hard punches on Murphy before oh yeah my mother comes walking out. "Lara that is enough you will kill this poor boy!" I look over to see Ocean by her side. Ocean comes walking up and sits in front of me. "Tattle tale." I stick my tongue out at her.

My mom nurses the boy with my T-shirt to wipe all the dirt and blood away. I find a spot to relax at. "Lara-" I cut off who ever is behind me. "I don't want to hear it Lincoln." I growl. "Well I thought I was Bellamy but okay then Angle." He sits down next to me. "Can't believe you did that." He looks over at me. "What he wanted to see if I could kick his ass so I did." I lay my head back on the tree then start to drift off. Before I was completely asleep Bellamy pulled me into him so I could rest my head on his chest. next thing I knew darkness took over my body.

A/N: I know that it's kinda related but I wanted her to experience the whole thing. The whole Ark didn't really come down yet. She thinks that Ark town is where they need to communicate. But Ark town is just a simple grounders village. Well anyway please comment and I would love it if you would and tell this 13 year old how she is doing! thanks LOVE YOU ALL! 3

~Java60072


End file.
